


Do the Angel Cuddle

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b>bballgirl3022</b> who asked me for interrupted cuddle fic and got this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Angel Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Do the Angel Cuddle  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam; Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Word Count: 714  
> Spoilers: Just angels in general  
> Warnings: Fluff out the wazoo, maybe too fluffy.  
> 

As an angel, Gabriel didn't _do_ cuddling, it was hard to when one lacked a corporeal form or later had no one that he would want to cuddle. At least, not until he managed to win over Sam Winchester. The hunter was very tactile in a way Gabriel was not used to. Sam liked to be touched, not just sexually but also just for the sake of contact. It took a while for Gabriel to get used to that but once he did he found he rather liked it. Loved it in fact. He loved being as close to Sam as he could get.

Unfortunately, Sam didn't like to advertise that side of himself to anyone else, which did make Gabriel feel even more special, but it also meant that their opportunities to cuddle were few and far between. Either Dean or Castiel (or both) were always around and it was starting to bother Gabriel.

Sam was slightly less effected but that was mostly due to him growing up this way where for Gabriel this was a new experience. So, he started to conspire on his own.

With a few well placed pushes and prods he planted to Castiel the idea of taking Dean out for a movie and pie. Of course, it was almost too easy for Dean to accept but the offer included three of the hunter's most favorite things so no surprise there.

And thus, he and Sam had the motel to themselves. Sam was already lounging on the bed with his laptop so all Gabriel had to do was snap the computer to a safe place and launch himself at Sam. The hunter let out a yelp under his weight and flailed for a moment before gathering himself.

"Gabriel! What are you doing?"

"They're finally gone, Sammy! Let's cuddle!" he exclaimed happily, straddling Sam with a big grin.

Sam, looking surprised and blushingly pleased, blinked a few times before nodding. Gabriel crowed triumphantly and cuddled close, wrapping himself gladly around his long limbed sasquatch, Sam doing the same.

"So, what brought this on?" Sam asked Gabriel's hair, where his face was pressed.

The angel shrugged, "Nothing, we just don't get to do this enough."

"That's true." he agreed, burrowing closer to Gabriel and his heat.

And that was really all that needed to be said. They were content just to lay together in silence for the first time in a long time. All too soon though, the door began to open, startling both of them and Sam tried to quickly push Gabriel away. The angel, however, only held on tighter with a stubborn frown, unwilling to let go.

"Gabriel!" Sam hissed but it was too late and Dean strode though the door, Castiel on his heels. Once he saw them crammed together on the bed, his stride faltered.

"Dude, if you guys wanted to cuddle you didn't have to con us out of the room." Dean said with a raised brow and a smirk, as if he'd expected this the whole time.

Gabriel clutched tighter and scowled petulantly at him, "What do you know?"

"Psh." Dean rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes. "Please, I know all about Sammy's need for hugs and your fondness for cuddling."

Sam snorted a laugh and Gabriel relaxed a bit, grinning at Dean's apparent permission for them to continue. "Come on, Dean." Sam said teasingly, "Are you going to tell me you don't adore cuddling up to Castiel every chance you get?"

Castiel shuffled his feet and smiled as Dean blushed furiously. "Shut up, bitch." he muttered

"Yeah, yeah, whatever jerk."

Gabriel laughed and huddled even closer to Sam and after a moment of contemplation Dean sighed heavily and plopped onto his bed.

"Well, come on, Cas." he said, "If they get to then so do we."

Castiel said nothing but obeyed, looking pleased and happy as he climbed onto the bed beside Dean who promptly grabbed hold of him and hauled him close.

Silence fell for a few minutes until Dean cleared his throat and said, "Just so every one knows, we _never_ talk about this again."

There was a unanimous chorus of quick agreement.


End file.
